Winter Love
by NighmareRain
Summary: Jack después de ser guardián y recuperar sus recuerdos también se da cuenta de que había olvidado algo que era muy importante para el.
1. Chapter 1

Ni Frozen, ni el Origen de los Guardianes me pertenece solo los ocupo para mis ideas XD.

Jack se encontraba sentado mirando por la ventana del taller del Polo Norte, actualmente se quedaba con Norte porque había estado deprimido y siempre se quería quedar solo el resto de los guardianes se preocupaban y le intentaban apoyar aunque el siempre se negara. Hasta que decidió contarles pero primero se lo quería decir a Norte ya que era como el más serio de todos ellos.

-¿Jack, ahora si me dirás que te pasa?-decía mientras se sentaba alado de el.

Jack solo suspiro se quito su gorra y lo volteo a ver.-Veras cuando vi mis recuerdos al parecer solo vi una parte la cual me mostro mi centro, pero después quise volver a verlos y….

-¿Y qué Jack?- el solo lo miraba preocupado ya que se podía ver que quería llorar.

-….Creo que perdí lo que más quería… te contare la historia aunque está un poco larga.-dijo mientras se volteaba a ver hacia a la ventana viendo como la nieve caía.

Pov´Jack.

Un chico como de 17 años iba caminando por el bosque que estaba cubierto de nieve, cuando escucho un ruido como si algo se estuviera congelando, Jack se asomo por un árbol y pudo ver a una niña como de 8 años de edad tocaba los arboles y crecía escarcha sobre de estos y también como hacia muñecos de nieve con tan solo mover un poco las manos. ¿Cómo hacia eso? Se preguntaba Jack mientras más se asomaba para ver a la niña.

-¿Cómo haces eso?- dijo finalmente Jack que aun estaba entre los árboles, la niña al parecer se asusto y la nieve que estaba debajo de sus pies se comenzaba a hacer hielo con algunos picos saliendo. Jack al percatarse de que la niña estaba asustada salió de su escondite.-Tranquila no te hare daño perdón por asustarte, mi nombre Jack y el tuyo.

-Yo me llamo Elsa princesa de Arendelle.- Jack la miro para luego hacer una reverencia.- Valla, jamás antes había conocido una princesa menos una tan bonita.-dijo con una sonrisa.

Elsa se sonrojo un poco pero primero respiro un poco hondo para empezar a hablar.- Por favor no vayas a decir lo que acabas de ver.- decía con cara de suplica.

-No lo hare tranquila, pero ¿Como haces eso?- Elsa lo miraba con desconfianza pero al ver la cara del hico pudo ver que no era mala persona.

-No lo sé, esto es de nacimiento, ero es una maldición para mi.-Jack la miro curioso.- ¿Pero porque? Si también es muy bonito hacer eso, si yo tuviera ese poder lo utilizaría para jugar con mis amigos todo el tiempo.- dio con una sonrisa.

-Es una maldición ya que por eso lastime a una persona que es muy importante para mí y solamente que lo aprenda a controlar no podre volver a jugar con ella nunca más y eso me duele.-lagrimas se empezaron a acumular en los ojos de Elsa, Jack se acerco a la niña y empezó a limpiarle las lagrimas.

Elsa levanto la vista para ver Jack.-Pues entonces aprende a controlarlos, yo te ayudare, aunque no sea experto en eso de la magia te podre ayudar.- dijo con una sonrisa, entonces Elsa lo abrazo.- Gracias, Jack.

-Pero con una condición.-Dijo con una sonrisa aun mas grande.- ¿Cuál?.- dijo Elsa.

-Que lo vamos a hacer divirtiéndonos y que siempre sonrías.

-Si.- Dijo Elsa mientras lo abrazaba.- Entonces te veré mañana aquí mismo ha esta misma hora.- Decía mientras se separaba y salía corriendo agitando la mano en forma de despedida, Jack la vio irse también despidiéndose para volver a su hogar.

Quise poner una historia de esa pareja porque sentía que encajaban uno con el otro. Bueno Buenos, días tares o noches.


	2. Nieve y Preguntas

Jack estaba sentado en una roca, había llegado temprano pues donde el vivía era muy lejos así que intento llegar lo antes posible pues no quería dejar esperando a una señorita.

¡Jack! ¡Jack!.- escuchaba a Elsa gritar su nombre cuando vio que venía se le ocurrió una péquela broma para la niña, se escondió detrás de unos árboles que estaban cerca de la roca.

-Parece que llegue antes, o será que el no va venir y me mintió.- decía mientras bajaba la mirada, ella al fin había encontrado alguien que no le temía sus poderes y podía hacer lo que quisiera abiertamente y no quería perderlo iba a llorar cuando de la nada una bola de nieve le golpeo la cabeza, Elsa volteo y no vio a nadie pero suponía de quien se trataba así que con su magia hiso varias bolas de nieve y las comenzó a lanzar a todas partes hasta que vio e donde prevenían las bolas de nieve y con su magia la nieve que estaba en el árbol donde Jack se escondía la bajo de sorpresa y Jack quedo debajo del montón de nieve quien de repente salió y empezó a perseguir a Elsa hasta que ambos se cansaron y se tiraron en el suelo.

-Eso fue divertido.-decía Jack mientras se sentaba sobre la nieve.

-Sí, sí que lo fue hace mucho no me divertía así.-decía mientras hacía lo mismo que Jack.- ¿Enserio?.. Digo es que como princesa tienes tus deberes pero el no divertirse debe ser como un castigo .-decía casi en forma irónica y con una sonrisa, pero se borro al ver el rostro de Elsa muy triste.

-Sí, es como un castigo para mi antes solía jugar todo el tiempo con mi hermana Anna pero… desde el accidente casi no la veo y cuando la tengo enfrente solo la ignoro o incluso cuando va a mi puerta y me dice que si quiero hacer un muñeco siempre la trato fríamente y eso me duele.- pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

Jack se sentía culpable de ver a Elsa en ese estado.- Perdón no te quería poner triste.-dijo mientras que con sus dedos le quitaba las lagrimas.- Cuéntame que paso en el accidente que es eso de hacer un muñeco.

Elsa levanto el rostro para ver el del castaño que le dedicaba una sonrisa que irradiaba confianza, comenzó a secarse los restos de las lágrimas con sus brazos y empezó a hablar.- Desde niñas Anna y yo éramos muy unidas y ella savia de mis poderes y siempre le gusto que con mi magia hiciera nevar dentro de la casa o hiciera muñecos de nieve que tenían una cara así.-dijo mientras con sus manos aplastaba su cara haciendo reír un poco a Jack por su cara.

-Eran buenos días, pero Anna como siempre me fue a levantar mientras todos dormían nos fuimos a un gran salón que mis padres me dijeron que podía ocupar para practicar mi magia y jugar con Anna, todo era perfecto pero empezamos a jugar a que ella saltaba en montículos de nieve yo los fabricaba para que ella siguiera saltando pero comenzó a saltar más rápido y yo me resbale, pero ella salto y no había montículo en el que cayera quise crear otro pero lance un rayo que le cayó en la cabeza, cuando me acerque ella no despertaba y estaba helada, comencé a gritar a mis padres, cuando llegaron mi padre fue corriendo a la biblioteca y a ambas nos llevaron al bosque donde encontramos unos Trolls.

Jack la miraba con cara de sorpresa.- Trolls, ¿existen?

-Sí, existen uno de ellos se acerco diciéndonos que su mente estaba congelada pero que era fácil descongelarlo, pero eso altero los recuerdos de Anna haciendo que ella olvide mis poderes y me dijo que cada día mis poderes van a seguir creciendo y yo no quiero dañar a nadie más.- el viento se empezó a sentir más helado por lo que Jack so puso que ella estaba ya muy triste.

-Tú no eres una persona mala, no dañarías a nadie a propósito y eso fue un accidente.

-Un accidente que casi le causa la muerte a una persona que quiero mucho.-dijo Elsa que comenzaba a congelar la nieve haciéndola hielo sin darse cuenta.

Jack el abrazo-entonces debes aprender a controlarlo pero dudo que con esos pasamientos lo logres, y yo te voy a ayudar pero creo que deberíamos conocernos mejor.-dijo Jack con intención de cambiar el tema- Yo empiezo emmmm Que edad tienes? Perdón la otra vez se me olvido preguntar.

-Tengo 8.- decía con una sonrisa.- Enserio igual que mi hermana, y ¿Anna?-dijo Jack.

-Ella tiene 6.- decía mientras que congelaba el tronco.-¿Y tú?

-Yo tengo 16 pronto cumpliré 17, aunque la verdad no me gusta la idea de crecer.

-¿Por qué?-dijo Elsa que lo miraba con curiosidad. Jack la voltea a ver para luego mirar el cielo.

-A mí jamás me ha gustado esa idea porque no quiero ser como los adultos con responsabilidades serios sin poder divertirse y estar todo el tiempo con la misma rutina.

-Algún día tendrás que crecer y pasar por todo pero deberías de disfrutar cada momento sin preocuparte por eso hasta que llegue el día.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón, oye deberías irte ya casi amanece mañana nos volveremos a ver-. Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Claro-. Elsa se para para ir caminando para el lado contrario que Jack.- ¡Hasta mañana Jack!-. Grito desde la distancia.

-¡Hasta luego Elsa! también Jack mientras se emocionaba porque la volvería a ver todos los días y así seguiría siendo por siempre.


	3. Un giro a las cosas

Elsa estaba sentada en el tronco de siempre mirando hacia el castillo que se encontraba un poco lejos, cuando sintió unas manos frías en sus ojos.-Adivina quién soy.-

-Jack… mencionado le quito las manos de los ojos para sentarse alado de ella.- Jack, es obvio que eres tu quien mas vendría aquí y me hablaría con confianza.- decía con una sonrisa mientras veía a Jack, que quedaba fascinado por la sonrisa de Elsa.

-Oye, te tengo una sorpresa.-dijo mientras llevaba sus manos atrás de su capa.

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué es?- dijo intentando ver atrás de la capa de Jack.-Mira son patines te traje los de mi hermana porque como tienen la misma edad, creo que son casi del mismo calzado.

-Pero, Jack bueno yo no sé patinar hace mucho no lo hago.

-Descuida es sencillo ponte los patines y te mostrare.- Elsa se puso los patines e intentaba caminar con los patines aunque casi se cayera, Jack hiso lo mismo pero caminaba mejor que Elsa, al llegar cerca del lago congelado Jack hiso una mueca para luego mirar a Elsa.-Sabes mejor otro día patinamos la capa del hielo está muy delgada se nota porque está casi cristalino.

Elsa miro a Jack para luego mirar al lago.-Tengo una idea.-dijo Elsa quitándose los guantes y poniendo sus manos en el hielo mientras este se congelaba.-Ves, anda vamos Jack confía en mí. Jack miro a Elsa y puso sus pies sobre el hielo si bien el siempre confiaría en ella.

-Ahora mira, solo vas moviendo los pies izquierdo, derecho, izquierdo, derecho, ves es muy sencillo.-Jack la tomaba de las manos pare evitar que cayera, Elsa seguía patinando hasta que decido soltarse de las manos de Jack y un podo torpemente empezó a patinar sola.

-Ves, no era tan difícil.-Se la pasaron patinando casi todo el tiempo hasta que Elsa dijo que no sentía las piernas, por lo cual mejor se fueron a sentar al tronco de siempre.- Oye Jack ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Lo acabas de hacer.- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Bien, ¿te puedo hacer otra pregunta?

-Ya la hiciste- Elsa puso carita de puchero que a Jack se le iso muy tierna.

-Bien ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta después de esta?- dijo mientras que lo veía con cara de "así está bien".

-Claro -decía con una sonrisa.

-Crees que cuando aprenda a controlar mis poderes podre salir a jugar contigo y Anna.

-Por supuesto y estoy seguro que lo logras.

-Ojala y así sea, pero hasta entonces nunca te separas de mi lado ¿Cierto?

Jack la miro y le acaricio la cabeza de forma en que revolvió un poco sus cabellos rubios platinados.- Claro hasta entonces nunca me separare de tu lado, y ahora ¿Que quieres hacer?

-De hecho quiero enseñarte algo que hace poco logre hacer mientas jugaba con la nieve.- decía mientras juntaba un poco sus manos y un pequeño brillo salía de estas, comenzó a hacer unos movimientos de muñeca para que en unos segundos en sus manos apareciera una diadema de copos de nieve. Elsa se acerco a Jack y s la puso sobre la cabeza.- ¿Te gusta?

Jack acerco con cuidado sus dedos a la diadema por miedo que al tocarla se rompiera.- Valla sí que has estado practicado es preciosa, Elsa estoy segura que a tu hermanita también le gustaría que le hagas una de estas.

-Ojala y pueda…-.

Jack vio que se formo un pequeño silencio por lo que decidió hablar.- Sabes ya deberías ir a casa yo ya iré a la mía luego nos vemos, Elsa solo asintió y se fue corriendo a dirección de su castillo.

Así pasaron los días en los que Jack y Elsa se veían por las noches y ella siempre le hacia aquellas diademas echas de copos de nieve.

Pero cerca de cuatro semanas Jack ahora era un espíritu sin tener recuerdos de nada ni nadie, el traía los días nevados con la esperanza de que algún niño lo viera pero sus esfuerzos siempre fueron inútiles sin importar cuánto hiciera, ese día el vagaba por las calles de Arendell era el día de la coronación solo decidió pasar a echar un vistazo pero se sorprendió al ver que había una gran tormenta de nieve y el no la había hecho pero escucho a una de las princesas discutiendo con un anciano de estatura baja logro escuchar algo sobre su hermana y de que era un moustro, el tan solo vio el agua totalmente echa hielo pero noto que sobre de esta parecía a ver un camino de donde se inicio y llegando al bosque donde había nieve y sobre esta huellas parecían tacones.

El siguió las huellas pero se empezaron a borrar llegando a una montaña y ahí la vio una chica de cabellos rubios platinados, ojos azules como el cielo despejado y la piel pálida como la misma nieve.- Oye creo que estas lejos de tu hogar.- Jack le decía a la chica aun sabiendo que no lo vería ni escucharía, el solo siguió viendo como caminaba, se sentía triste al ver su rostro el juraba que sentía su dolor, la jalo de la capa que poseía haciendo que esta voltee hacia atrás vio su mirada de dolor pero le sorprendió que esta comenzó a cantar…

-La nieve pinta la montaña hoy y no hay huellas que seguir en la soledad un reino y la reina vive en mí el viento ruge y hay tormenta en mi interior una tempestad que de mi salió.- Jack en ese momento la toco del hombro mientras ella se abrazaba así misma acariciándose.

- Lo que hay en ti no dejes ver buena chica tu siempre debes ser no has de abrir tu corazón.

Jack la miro para luego decirle.- Pero ya eres libre Elsa.- Por un momento el se sorprendió por lo que dijo ese sería su nombre un vago recuerdo paso por su mente pero se fue cuando la escucho.

-Pues ya se abrió libre soy, libre soy no puedo ocultarlo más, libre soy, libre soy libertad sin vuelta atrás.- Jack se quedo sorprendido al ver que nieve salía de sus manos.- Que mas da no me importa ya, gran tormenta habrá el frio es parte también de mi, mirando a la distancia pequeño todo es y los miedo que me ataban muy lejos los deje.- El se quedaba admirándola solo podía ver sorprendido lo que hacia.

- Voy a probar que puedo hacer sin limitar ni proceder ni mal ni bien no padecer jamás.- Incluso le "ayudo" a convertir en hielo algunas cosas o decoraba con su escarcha hasta el castillo que hiso.- Libre soy libre soy, el viento me abrazara, libre soy libre soy no me van a ver llorar, firme así me quedo aquí gran tormenta abra. Por viento y tierra mi poder florecerá, mi alma congelada en fragmentos romperá ideas nuevas pronto cristalizare no volveré jamás no queda nada atrás.

Se había quedado boquiabierto al ver su vestido que al parecer fue hecho con nieve y escarcha y aunque el odiara admitirlo le daban ganas de que ese vestido se derritiera.- Libres soy libre soy, surgiré como el despertar libre soy libre soy, se fue la chica ideal firme así a la luz del sol, gran tormenta habrá. E frio es parte también de mí.


End file.
